


Truth, Justice, Freedom and a Hard-Boiled Egg

by eanor



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanor/pseuds/eanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Emerson Cod wonders why on earth he actually works as a detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth, Justice, Freedom and a Hard-Boiled Egg

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [challenge 202](http://great-tales.livejournal.com/213521.html) at [](http://great-tales.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://great-tales.livejournal.com/)**great_tales**. All credit for the title goes to Terry Pratchett.  
>  Comments and criticism are always very welcome. Enjoy! :)

“Thanks for working with me and not handing me over to the police or something.” Ned said one morning.

Emerson shrugged. “Gets me lots of money, doesn’t it?”

\--

_Emerson Cod was five years, seven months, eight days and two minutes old when his Mama taught him the beauty of truth._

_“Don’t you dare lie to me again, Emerson!” she said. “Or at least do it better.”_

\--

“Why haven’t I become a storybook author instead of a detective?” Emerson asked the girl named Chuck after they’d once more escaped certain death. “It’d be much less dangerous. I don’t think even the money’s worth it.”

Chuck frowned. “Because you like to know everybody’s secrets?”

“Yeah,” muttered Emerson, “probably the secrets.”

\--

_Six months and twenty-two days after starting his own PI firm, Emerson Cod caught his first criminal. When he felt unexpected warmth in his chest that evening, he decided his self-knitted sweater vest was too warm for the season._

\--

“I hate keeping all those secrets,” Emerson complained to Olive. She quickly set down his slice of finest three-berry-pie.

“Secrets? Which secrets?”

“Never mind. Just remind me – why don’t I quit this job and stop hanging out with you crazy people?”

“Because we serve the best pie in the country?”

Emerson sighed. “The pie really _is_ good.”  



End file.
